In existing integrated circuit (IC) devices, printed circuit boards (PCBs) and IC packages may be stacked using conventional connectors and package-on-package techniques. These techniques may be limited in how small of a form factor they can achieve, and thus may not be adequate for small, powerful next-generation devices.